


Stringing the Lights to Brighten Your Way

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura returns for the holidays and finds one of his old kouhai hospitalized. Nijimura refuses to let the other be alone for the joyful holiday, even if Akashi's days aren't so filled with the holiday spirit.</p>
<p>“you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stringing the Lights to Brighten Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't late, shhhh! Based off Tumblr Christmas AU prompts.
> 
> I'm probably really off on hospital layouts, so I'm sorry for inaccuracies and all. Also on like treatments and such. Again, sorry. This is all fiction ehhehe...
> 
> “you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas!

Nijimura never would have thought he'd be walking through the same hallways of the same hospital his father was once admitted in years ago again. Only this time it wasn't to see his father, who was stable and slowly getting better after treatment in America. It was to see his once vice-captain for the first time in three years after hearing the fucked up news.

Nijimura and his family were back in Tokyo visiting relatives for the holidays that year. Since he was back in the place he grew up in, the 18-year-old instantly acted on the idea of meeting up with his friends.

He had first called up Himuro and made plans to meet up, knowing the other would also be in the area. That plan ended up with Nijimura meeting his friend's brother Kagami. He got along well with Kagami, talking about his old underclassman teammates when learning the younger teen beat all five of them with Kuroko, but things went downhill from that conversation.

Nijimura obliviously shared his desire to meet up with his old teammates, asking if Kagami had their current contact information. Kagami happily shared, but the look on the second year student's face was anything but. That was when Nijimura got the news.

" _Now might not be the best time for a reunion with those guys,"_ Kagami had started, downcast. _"They're all really bummed out with, well..."_

Akashi was in the hospital, bedridden.

From what Nijimura learned from Kagami, Akashi had collapsed out of nowhere. Days before his freaking birthday out of everything. A maid had found the former Teikou vice-captain unconscious in the hallway of his mansion. Why? That Kagami wasn't sure of.

Now there Nijimura was the next evening, getting off the elevator on the floor Akashi's room was on. A staff worker at the front desk had let him know where to find him.

Nijimura scanned the floor, noticing all the jolly holiday décor. ' _Really livens up the place..._ ' he sarcastically thought, really not in the holiday mood despite it being just two days away from Christmas. Nijimura sighed, trying to let go of his frustration. Now was not the time to be irritable. He stopped outside one of the hospital room doors, reading the name card beside the closed door: Akashi Seijuurou. With a deep breath, Nijimura opened the door.

Stepping into the private room, Nijimura instantly spotted the mop of red hair that could only belong to his kouhai. Akashi was resting, asleep pretty deeply judging from his breathing.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

"Shit!" Nijimura yelped, jumping out of his skin. He instantly turned to the source of the voice, seeing Kuroko seated on the small sofa by the window. The younger teen held up a finger by his lips, signaling Nijimura to stay quiet. "What the hell?" Nijimura asked, voice quieting down as he closed the door. A scowl was clear on his face.

"I should be asking the same thing," Kuroko responded. "Or similar. I thought you moved to America."

"My family's here visiting relatives for the holiday," Nijimura mumbled, glancing back at Akashi. Didn't look like he stirred a bit from his prior cry.

"Okay, but what are you doing _here_?" Kuroko curiously asked. It wasn't like he or his former teammates said anything to anybody except for...

"I ran into a friend of yours. Kagami," Nijimura answered. "He's brothers with a friend of mine. I was talking to him and, long story short, he told me what he knew about Akashi. Wasn't much I should add..." He turned back to Kuroko. "What about you?"

"Visiting," Kuroko measly answered. "We all do everyday to keep Akashi-kun company," he added, talking about the other miracles. "One person a day for the duration of visiting hours."

"Well it really looks like he's enjoying the company," Nijimura joked with a mirthless smile.

Kuroko turned to Akashi with a worried look. "He said he was just going to rest for a moment, but fell asleep. He doesn't have much energy nowadays."

"Why?"

Kuroko's gaze went down to his hands on his lap. "Akashi-kun wouldn't say. He brushes everything off, saying this is all just a waste of time, but no one believes that." Because of his ability to read people, Kuroko not only knew Akashi was lying, but could tell Akashi was really off behind his scarlet eyes. "There really is something wrong, but he won't say what."

"He still keeps up those walls, huh?" Nijimura grumbled more to himself.

"So how long are you going to be in Japan for, Nijimura-senpai?" Kuroko asked, hoping to get away from the dreary mood for a moment.

"I fly back the evening of New Year's day," Nijimura answered.

"Oh, for quite some time then. I'm sure you'll get a chance to see Akashi-kun when he's awake."

"Right..."

The heavy mood was back with neither boy knowing what to say. Kuroko could have asked Nijimura about living in the States, however he could tell it wasn't quite the time for that. Instead, the shadow asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow and the day after?"

"I think my family and I are just walking around the streets looking at all the decorations tomorrow, then just hanging out at my aunt and uncle's house. Same with the day after," Nijimura answered.

"Of course, family day," Kuroko responded, sounding somewhat disappointed. "I should have known. Sorry for asking a thoughtless question."

Nijimura narrowed his eyes down at Kuroko. He could feel the younger teen hiding something from him. "Why ask?"

"No reason," Kuroko answered, trying to seem like it was nothing. "Thought I'd try and make more light conversation."

Nijimura went over and flicked Kuroko's forehead. "Spill."

Kuroko grumbled in pain, rubbing his forehead. "That wasn't very nice, senpai," he started, but the other didn't respond. He continued. "As I said before, they're family days. None of us are free those days, which means Akashi-kun will be alone in the hospital for Christmas..."

"W-what about his dad?" Nijimura asked, stomach plummeting in guilt.

"Out of the country," Kuroko answered.

Nijimura's brows furrowed in anger at the answer, fuming. "You mean to tell me this guy left his kid behind on his birthday and on Christmas, and went off to some foreign country for vacation? And Akashi's bedridden in the hospital and he's still not here?"

"Well, Akashi-kun did say it was normal for his father to be gone during this time of the year," Kuroko explained, not helping the situation. "He said his father travels with business associates for end of the year business. I'm not exactly sure... However I'm sure Akashi-kun said he wouldn't be back until after the New Year."

"Unbelievable," Nijimura grumbled, in a worse mood.

"Akashi-kun said he was fine, however..."

"He's lying," Nijimura cut in.

Kuroko didn't say any more, not needing to. Instead, he stood from his seat on the sofa. "Visiting hours' ending, Nijimura-senpai." He began walking out. "We should get going."

"Right..." Nijimura grumbled once again, letting Kuroko pass him out the door first. Before following behind, Nijimura looked back at Akashi's sleeping form. He really could tell he was ill.

Nijimura then looked around the room once again. It was as dull as any other hospital room he'd been in, though some stuff loitered around the room: a _shogi_ board and random ass stuff, packaged sweets and candy rappers, a miniature basketball hoop, magazines, and books. He could guess who brought what for Akashi.

"Nijimura-senpai."

Nijimura finally stepped out when Kuroko called for him. He switched the lights off and closed the door behind him.

Nijimura and Kuroko walked with each other down, but went their separate ways at the exit. They said their goodbyes, reassured each other that they'd meet up again with everyone else, and that was it.

"I'm back," Nijimura announced upon entering his relatives' home where his family was staying.

"Shuuzou-nii!" Nijimura's younger 10-year-old brother called, running up to him. "Welcome back! How was visiting your friend?"

"I-it was alright, Shouta," Nijimura answered with a sheepish smile. He didn't say he was visiting his friend in the hospital exactly when he told his family he'd be going out before. "What've you and Shinju been up to?"

"Decorating gingerbread houses," Shouta explained. "We helped Mom and Aunty bake the gingerbread and everything!"

"Sounds like I missed a lot."

Shouta shook his head, beginning to drag his older brother towards the dining room where he and their 14-year-old sister were decorating. "There's still a lot you can do."

Nijimura only put up a smile as he sat down at the table. He mainly watched his siblings have fun, mood still mixed from before.

"Shuuzou."

Nijimura turned, seeing his aunt giving him a worried look.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Aunty," Nijimura answered with a reassuring smile. "Just thinking about some stuff."

Nijimura's aunt guided him out without the others noticing. "Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, everything's fine. It's nothing." He sighed. "Just a little tired."

Nijimura's aunt gave an unsure look, but didn't push it. "Alright. Why don't you head off to bed early then. We have a big day tomorrow."

Nijimura smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Nijimura then excused himself, retiring to the room he was sharing with his siblings. He tried to do as his aunt suggested and sleep, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Akashi. No one deserved to be alone and to themselves at a time like this, Akashi especially. That guy was always looking after his friends back in middle school, a real leader– or mother depending on who you asked.

Nijimura sighed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind had been running for hours. Even his family was asleep despite heading to bed after him. His thoughts refused to stray from Akashi and his time in junior high with him and the others. It even had the nerve to go back to his old thoughts of an ancient, dare he say, crush...

Nijimura rolled over to muffle his frustrated groan in his pillow. He blamed those stupid dramas his sister and mom watched and made him sit through once in a while with all those dumb romantic scenes with the terminally ill character in the hospital and all that crap for making his old junior high feelings resurface. This pretty much was like one of those dumb dramas...

Christmas Eve eventually came with Nijimura getting very little sleep. The thought of Akashi being ill and alone on the supposedly warm and jolly day continued to gnaw at him until he gave in. He was supposed to go sightseeing around the main streets of Tokyo with his family, but he had other plans he felt were more important.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Nijimura called to his parents once walking into the kitchen. It was just him and his parents.

"Morning, Shuuzou," Nijimura's father greeted.

"Are you alright, dear?" Nijimura's mother asked, instantly able to catch her son was off.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just... an old friend of mine is in the hospital right now," Nijimura started, cutting straight to the point. "He was the friend I saw yesterday, but he was out cold when I visited. Another one of my friends was there at the same time, and he told me that the friend in the hospital was going to be alone today and tomorrow because his dad is out on a business trip and everyone else had family plans and all, and I know so do we, but–"

"Shuuzou," Nijimura's father interrupted. "Take a breath, son. No need to rush your explanation. You wanted to know if you could visit your friend instead of coming along with us?"

Nijimura gave a guilty look, but nodded his head.

"It's alright with me," Nijimura's father answered with a gentle smile.

"Same with me," Nijimura's mother agreed, smiling as well. "It must be hard to be alone like that..."

"Yeah..." Nijimura dejected agreed. He then stood back up straight. "Alright, I'm gonna go see him now."

"Be careful out there," Nijimura's mother called as Nijimura ran off. "And dress warm! It's getting cold in Tokyo."

"I will!" Nijimura called back as he was out the door.

The streets and bullet train were packed that day, but Nijimura was able to maneuver through it all and make it to the hospital in a record time. He brushed passed all the happy faces of families visiting their sick loved ones and headed straight for the elevator. On his way up, Nijimura began getting a bit nervous. He just realized he really should've brought a get-well-gift or something for Akashi.

Stepping out of the elevator, Nijimura starting heading towards Akashi's room. He passed by private rooms, more families visiting loved ones in the festively decorated rooms. All the rooms had visiting loved ones. Akashi's was probably the only one without visitors, but not for long.

Nijimura quickened his pace as he neared the room. Just a few more steps. Though, right when Akashi's room was within sight, Nijimura froze. He noticed a nurse and doctor pair out by the open door speaking quietly to each other, both sharing worried looks. The nurse was holding sheets that distinctively had drops of red.

"What's going on?" Nijimura rudely interrupted, walking up to the two.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"A friend," Nijimura measly answered. "Now what's wrong with Akashi?"

"Young man, we are only allowed to disclose our patients' condition to their intermediate family members," the nurse calmly explained.

"Well his 'intermediate family' is out of the country, god knows where, so I'm the next closest person he has," Nijimura responded sharply. It wasn't exactly true though; the next best was probably Akashi's butler or something.

"Wait a minute; how do you know that?" the doctor asked. "Are you one of Shintarou's friends?"

Nijimura then noticed the name printed on the name tag. It was Midorima's father. "Yeah." Old friend, but still a friend no doubt.

The doctor and nurse turned to each other for a moment before the former sighed. "There was just a brief scare. You may go in and see him."

Nijimura eyed the two for a moment before nodding and walking in. As he did, the two medics walked away, whispering more about Akashi's condition.

"There you go," a second nurse sweetly encouraged as Nijimura was coming in. She was helping Akashi sit up as he breathed through a mask she also helped hold. "In and out, in and out."

Nijimura watched silently. It didn't look like the nurse noticed him and Akashi looked pretty out of it at the moment. No immediate sign of blood though.

"Okay, you should be good now," the nurse calmly reassure, gently taking the mask away. "No more metallic taste in your mouth?"

Akashi shook his head, still partly clouded in a daze.

"Good. I'll check up on you a little later, okay?" she asked, finally noticing Nijimura. She recognize him from yesterday. "And look, your friend is here." She stood, smiling kindly. "I'll leave you two."

Nijimura nodded at her as she walked out before heading towards the chair by Akashi's bed. "H-hey, Akashi..." he started unsurely. "Been a while, huh? You alright?"

Akashi only stared back. He then reached over and pulled at Nijimura's cheeks. His eyes were narrowed despite still being clouded. "Not this ludicrous delusion again..." he muttered.

"Oi," Nijimura growled, though it sounded odd with Akashi pulling at his cheeks. He pulled his hands away. "Let go, brat. We haven't seen each other in three years and this is how you act with me." He smiled a bit.

Akashi squinted his eyes at Nijimura as if trying to decipher him. "N-Nijimura-san?" He suddenly turned away, covering his mouth and beginning to cough. It definitely did not sound good.

"Akashi!" Nijimura panicked a bit. "C-careful there." He rubbed Akash's back comfortably before helping the other lay back. "Hey, what's wrong...?"

Akashi didn't answer, only pulling his new sheets up passed his chin. That was something Nijimura didn't expect. Akashi really was out of it.

"Hey, come on," Nijimura pushed, trying to pull Akashi's sheets down. "You're making everyone worry–" He cut himself off when Akashi sudden took his hand with both his and held it close.

"I don't want to die..." Akashi vulnerably whispered, almost inaudible. His words instantly struct Nijimura. "Please don't leave me alone..."

Nijimura concealed the panic he was feeling inside. He took in a breath. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, holding onto the other's hands clasped around his with his free one. "I'm right here."

Nijimura stayed silently by Akashi's side, more thoughts racing through his mind. Die? What'd he mean by die? And what about the whole coughing up blood thing? Bloody sheets, taste of metal, awful cough; he put two and two together. Nijimura wanted to ask more, but it didn't seem like Akashi was going to say anything. Especially since he was asleep again.

Nijimura had finally realized Akashi fell back asleep. Kuroko did say he had zero energy.

Nijimura pulled back the hand Akashi wasn't holding onto still. He rested his head in the palm of his hand, elbow on the bed. He tried to pull his other hand free as well, but the other still had a firm grip despite being asleep. Nijimura chuckled a bit, another memory coming back. Akashi had the tendency to cling onto warm things like other people when he slept. Nijimura learned this first hand during their old training camps when he woke up to Akashi clinging to him. On multiple occasions.

"That hasn't changed either, huh?" Nijimura softly asked, beginning to have trouble keeping awake himself. He just had to lie awake last night. Nijimura told himself he was just going to rest for a moment, but he ended up falling asleep as well with his head resting on his arm beside Akashi. Though, one thing was on his mind as he drifted to sleep: ludicrous disillusion _again_?

It wasn't until a few hours later did they finally wake up.

Nijimura was the first one to blink his eyes open. He was woken up by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He sat up and stretched a bit, one hand still taken by Akashi, who seemed to have scooted closer to him in his sleep. Nijimura pulled out his phone, also noticing the spare blanket around him. Must've been one of the nurses.

Checking his phone, Nijimura noticed both the text from his sister and the time: way past noon and his sister was wondering where he was for so long. He responded to the text. By the time Nijimura clicked send, Akashi was beginning to stir.

Nijimura turned to Akashi as his eyes began to blink. Akashi first noticed the hand he was grasping onto before noticing who was beside him. Eyes following the length of the arm, Akashi was soon face to face with Nijimura. This time, his head was clear.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Nijimura teased with a toothy smile.

"N-Nijimura-san?" Akashi questioned, sitting up. When he noticed his hands still holding onto the other's, he instantly released it. "What are you doing here? In the hospital? In Japan?"

"In Japan: visiting family for the holidays. In the hospital: well, I should be asking you the same thing," Nijimura answered.

Akashi instantly turned away from Nijimura. "It's nothing..."

" 'Nothing' my ass," Nijimura crudely responded. "You're bedridden here after collapsing in your own home, have zero energy, coughing up blood, and you just said you didn't want to die." Nijimura could've reasoned what Akashi said was do to his loopy state before, but when the other's head shot back to him, Nijimura thought otherwise. "Everyone's worried about you. What's going on, Akashi?"

"I have no obligation to answer you," Akashi harshly responded, a fierce look in his eyes. And... his eyes weren't heterochromatic before. "I highly suggest you go, Shuuzou."

Did Akashi just call him by his given name? Nijimura brushed it off for the time being. "I'm not going anywhere, Akashi. It's Christmas Eve and–"

"You should be spending it with your family," Akashi interrupted. "It's a holiday for family, isn't it?"

"It's a holiday for loved ones," Nijimura corrected.

"Then why are you here?" Akashi harshly asked.

That had honestly stabbed and hurt Nijimura more than it should have. "Because you're my friend and you shouldn't be alone."

"You were gone for three years, Shuuzou," Akashi responded. "Leave me alone and go–"

Akashi started violently coughing once again. Any grief and frustration Nijimura was feeling before instantly dropped as fear took form. Nijimura was on his feet, his chair falling back, as he tried to calm Akashi down. It was all the excitement that pushed Akashi to this.

"N-nurse!" Nijimura shouted the second he saw blood dripping through Akashi's fingers as he tried to cover his coughs. "Nurse!"

In an instant, the room was filling up. Nijimura was pushed aside as the medics began treating Akashi. He didn't know what the hell was going on, everything just a blur to him. Everything but the fear in Akashi's scarlet eyes.

Steadying his own breaths, Nijimura had to step out. It reminded him of how his father was before.

Nijimura lead himself to a small waiting area. His worry for Akashi was endless. How could he not tell anyone what was going on with how severe this seemed? Nijimura was left waiting, running through more of his thoughts for god knows how long until finally one of the nurses came and told him Akashi was okay again.

Nijimura stood. With a nervous gulp, knowing Akashi didn't want him around, he still went ahead and saw the younger boy. He stood at the opened door, looking over at Akashi breathing with an oxygen mask instead of on his own like before. The other didn't turn to him, looking at the twilight view outside his window opposite from the door.

"Akashi–"

"You really shouldn't be here," Akashi interrupted Nijimura once again. There wasn't anything behind his voice.

Nijimura stood his ground. "I don't want to leave you."

"Leave me alone," Akashi said more harshly.

"Akashi–"

"Go," the ill boy hissed. Nijimura was going to refused once again, but his word got caught in his throat at Akashi's next, vulnerable words. "Please, just go..."

Nijimura bit the inside of his lip before taking a deep breath. "I'll... I'll see you around, Akashi." With that, he turned to leave, but not without a final glance back.

On his way to the elevator, Nijimura texted his sister. He asked where they were, saying he'd meet up with his family at wherever his sister said they were. He received his answer as the elevator reached the lobby. Seemed his family was heading towards Main Street with all the holiday decorations and the giant Christmas tree. Despite still feeling in a slump, Nijimura headed towards Main Street.

Walking through the busy streets felt very nostalgic to Nijimura, Tokyo being his home town. Green and red decorated the streets with snowflakes and icicles. Lights were wrapped around and hanging on every post, every tree. The streets were only getting more and more decorative as he headed towards Main Street where he ran into the large decorated tree standing in the middle of everything. It wasn't a lot compared to how the Americans celebrated the holiday, but it certainly still was much.

Nijimura was just looking up and admiring the beautifully decorated tree when his family ran into him. Shouta was the one who found him, literally running into him.

"Shuuzou-nii!" Shouta called as he jumped his older brother from behind.

"Shouta!" Nijimura yelped, startled.

"Where have you been, Shuuzou-nii?" Shouta asked with a pouty face.

Nijimura chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair. "Sorry, I was visiting a friend of mine."

"But you did that yesterday."

"Well I'm here now, brat."

Shouta continued pouting, but muttered, "Yeah, okay."

"You alright there, Shuuzou-nii?" Shinju asked, walking up to her brothers. "You're not looking like yourself right now."

"W-what? I'm fine," Nijimura lied.

"Is it because it's extra cold outside?" Shouta obliviously asked. "Because Shinju-nee said it might snow tonight!"

"In Tokyo?" Nijimura deadpanned.

"Climate change is a thing, Shuuzou-nii!" Shinju exclaimed.

Nijimura rolled his eyes; that's what living in California during a drought does to a person he supposed. "The world's getting warmer, not colder."

"Alright, alright, enough with this," Nijimura's uncle intervened before a fight grew amongst the siblings. "Let's go look around at all the decorations, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Shouta cheered, grabbing his brother's arm and starting to walk about as if he knew his way around. Shinju took Nijimura's other arm, following along side her brothers. Though it wasn't as if she knew her way either. Luckily Nijimura still remember the place from their childhood.

The adults laughed, following behind the children.

The time out for Nijimura had mainly consisted of him running after his younger siblings. With the crowds, it was troublesome to try and look after them. Even so, they still took lots of pictures together while enjoying the festive decorations. Nijimura was still taken aback at Shinju's smartphone camera quality being able to capture clear photos of them in the dark against the lights.

"Pretty lights like these always sets such a nice mood," Shinju romantically said as she went through the photos she took. It was fairly late and they were back at their relatives' house. She set a selfie she took with her brothers as her new wallpaper.

"There wasn't any snow," Shouta grumpily said, barely keeping awake. He had used so much energy when they were out and was now running low. "But it was so cloudy and cold, I could've sworn there'd be snow."

"Maybe tomorrow, kid," Nijimura said just to keep Shouta from getting more upset. He ruffled his brother's hair before the kid let out a big yawn and fell back on the bed they were sitting on. "Only 8:30 and you're already out?"

"I'm tired, Shuuzou-nii," Shouta huffed, turning away. "And the sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I wake up, and the sooner I get to open presents."

Nijimura laughed, but his attention was taken away from his brother soon after when his sister shoved her phone in his face.

"Shuuzou-nii! Check this photo out!"

Nijimura pulled back a bit to get a better look. It was of a row of tress with white lights hanging on the branches looking like snow and icicles. The photo was captured very well.

"I just love looking at the decorations," Shinju said with a content sigh, taking her phone back. "They make everything better."

"Can't argue with that," Nijimura agreed, looking over his sister's shoulder at the photos as well. Looking through all the decorations again gave him an idea.

Nijimura excused himself, trotting down to where the adults were chatting in the living room. It was decorated as well.

"Shuuzou," Nijimura's uncle called when spotting him come in. "What brings you in?"

"Um, do you and Aunty still have any more decorations?" Nijimura first asked.

"Yes, I believe there's still more in the attic," Nijimura's aunt answered. "Do you need them for something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow them and," Nijimura turned to his parents, "wondering if I could visit my friend in the hospital again."

The four adults sat up at Nijimura's request before turning to each other. They gave each other smiles before answering.

"I don't see why not," Nijimura's mother answered.

"Come help me get them," his uncle added, heading up to fetch the extra decorations. Nijimura and his father followed.

When Nijimura came back down with a large box full of decorations, his mother came up to him. She placed a wrapped present on top of the box. "For your friend," she said. "I know you don't have anything to give him, and from what you told us this morning, doesn't sound like he'll have much this Christmas."

"Mom, I think he's fine," Nijimura responded. "He's a rich kid that can do and get whatever he wants."

"Oh, and what about handmade gifts, hmm?" his mother retorted, hands on her hips.

"This isn't a sweater, is it, Mom?" Nijimura embarrassedly asked.

Nijimura's mother smiled proudly. "I accidentally made it too small for you and too big for Shinju. It should fit your friend."

"And how the heck would you know that?"

Nijimura's mother smacked the back of his head for sassing her. She told him that 'mothers know everything' and to get going. She didn't have to tell him twice.

Nijimura took the late train, glad it was running late despite it being Christmas Eve. He was also thankful the train and streets weren't as packed as before. Probably because everyone was spending their Christmas Eve at home.

Getting off the train, Nijimura continued on his way. Once he made it back to the hospital, he speed up to Akashi's room. Seemed that visiting hours were running late because of the holiday.

Nijimura made it back to his friend's room, the door closed before him. With a breath and fixing his hold on the large box, he knocked. There was no response, so Nijimura hesitantly opened the door a crack. Peeking in, he saw Akashi resting again. Mask free thank god.

With another breath, Nijimura let himself in. He closed the door behind him before setting the box down. He placed the gift that was on top on the sofa. Nijimura then scanned the room, wondering how he should decorate the place. A few things here, maybe something else hanging there, placing that over there might be nice.

With a nod, Nijimura went to work.

As he decorated Akashi's room, Nijimura made sure he was as quiet as he could be. There were some close calls when he almost drop an ornament or five, but nothing crashed and broke. There were also a few times his heart stopped when Akashi stirred, though luckily still remained asleep.

Stepping down from the chair he was using, Nijimura looked around at his handy work. He had ornaments hanging from the ceiling, garlands nicely decorated along the wall and frames of the door and window, light strung from corner to corner and around the window, he even cut up some paper snowflakes to put up on the walls. Everything looked great if he did say so himself.

Nijimura plugged the lights into the outlet before quickly trotting over to turn off the lights. He looked around at his handy work once again; it looked even better with the Christmas lights on. He couldn't help but thank Shinju internally for the idea.

"Fuck yeah," Nijimura boasted at a last minute job well done. His sudden cheer made Akashi stir and actually blink his eyes open this time. Seeing the other starting to wake up, Nijimura was instantly by his side. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he teased again with a smirk.

Akashi turned to face the other. He squished his eyes a bit to see more clearly in the dark, still in a haze from waking up. "Nijimura-san? Why–?"

"I've had my family day," Nijimura cut Akashi off. "Happy now, you little brat?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes at being called both little and a brat. He then noticed some of the decorations behind Nijimura before sitting up and starting to look around at what the other had done. Nijimura watched as Akashi tried to keep a straight face, but his eyes betrayed him.

Akashi turned back to Nijimura. "You did all of this? For me?"

Nijimura gave a heartfelt smile. He stood suddenly, remembering the gift. "Oh yeah." Nijimura went over and picked up the present. He sat back down after handing the wrapped box to Akashi. "My, uh, mom made me bring this to you, so, uh..."

Akashi looked down at the present, concealing a soft smile behind his hand for a moment. "Thank you," he said, revealing that same smile to Nijimura.

"Y-you haven't even opened it yet," Nijimura stuttered embarrassedly. "You don't even know what it is." Though he knew what it was...

"Even so, thank you," Akashi responded. He turned his attention back to the gift. He hesitantly ripped the teddybear wrapping paper and opened the box it concealed. Inside was the knitted green and white sweater. The bottom was white like snow with knitted white trees where the white and green met along with some white dots to act as falling snowflakes in the green sky.

"I-it was from my mom," Nijimura said, cringing. "She knits these sweaters every year, and you don't have to wear it or anything."

"Your mother knitted this?" Akashi asked, turning to Nijimura with awe in his eyes. Nijimura faltered his grousing. Akashi went back to admiring the work Nijimura's mother put into the lovely sweater. "It's incredible... And amazing your mother does this every year for you and your siblings, correct?"

Nijimura looked back and forth between the sweater and his friend. The melancholy look that mixed with the amazement in Akashi's eyes confused Nijimura. He was about to asked about the other's mood, but then remembered Akashi's mother wasn't with him anymore.

Nijimura turned away for a moment. "Right..." He felt guilty for taking the sweaters his mother hand knits for them for granted. "I'll be sure to tell my mom you loved it–" Nijimura was turning back to Akashi and went rigid when spotting the tears building up in his eyes. "Akashi!"

Akashi perked up when Nijimura suddenly called his name, the tears dropping and running down his cheek. It didn't seem like the other noticed he was crying until now, shocked to feel his cheeks damp. "My apologies, Nijimura-san," Akashi said, wiping the stray tears.

Watching as the other was calm, Nijimura began to calm himself down. Voice even again, he asked what had been on his mind for the past day. "Akashi, what's wrong."

"I'm not sure entirely," Akashi answered, thinking Nijimura was talking about his tears. "They came on their own."

"That's not what I meant," Nijimura responded. "Why are you here?"

Akashi went silent. The two of them sat in the silence before Akashi let out a sigh. He moved to sit back against the wall behind the head of the bed. He sat himself to the side a bit, gesturing for Nijimura to sit beside him.

Nijimura stiffened for a moment before moving and doing as told despite it being unspoken. It was a bit snug, but not too uncomfortable. Physically. Inside, Nijimura felt as tense as a lovestruck teenager. Which he was not. Lovestruck nor a teenager.

Since Nijimura was inwardly beating himself up because of his nerves, he didn't notice that they were still sitting in silence. He glanced beside him at Akashi, who was still looking down at the sweater. Akashi was running his fingers across the stitching and Nijimura began to calm down when watching his fingers.

"I'm to assume you and your family shall be returning to America in a few days?"

"Yeah, evening of New Year's."

"Hmm... How's your father?"

"He's well. Getting a lot better."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear he's well."

Silence fell between the two once again. It was getting too heavy for Nijimura and he was going to ask what was up once again, but Akashi spoke up.

"Akashi–"

"I really admired you back then, Nijimura-san," Akashi admitted, looking up at the hanging ornaments now. "When we were in Teikou."

Nijimura swallowed the question he was about to repeat. He clenched his jaw, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up a bit. Out of everything Akashi had to say to him at a time like this.

"Perhaps a little more than admire to be honest..."

Nijimura really lost it at that. "What?"

"It was not my intensions to make you uncomfortable when saying this to you, however this is still something I felt I needed to say," Akashi explained.

"Do you still feel that way towards me?" Nijimura asked all of a sudden. He moved and positioned himself so he could look face to face with Akashi. The other's eyes widened a bit. "Do you still feel that way towards me?" he repeated more seriously.

Akashi looked away. "That's not something I can answer, Nijimura-san."

"Akashi." Nijimura took Akashi's face in his hands, making the other face him. "I liked you back then, too, and I still like you," he admitted. "After all these years and being away, I thought I was over you, but seeing you again–"

"Nijimura-san, stop–"

"I'm not over you. I never was. Akashi," Nijimura gently let Akashi go, "do you still feel the same?"

Akashi did all he could to keep his breath even. After a few deep breaths, he nodded his head. "Yes..." he answered almost inaudibly.

Nijimura felt his stomach do somersaults as relief filled him. However, his newfound joy was short lived.

"But this isn't going to work," Akashi finished, clearly having a hard time saying so.

Akashi's words stabbed Nijimura, the theoretical knife twisting in his gut. "Why?" was all Nijimura could ask at first. "Is it because I'm in California? I applied to a bunch of colleges here already and a few of them already accepted me. And I'm sure we can work that whole long distance thing."

"No, that's not it, Nijimura-sa–"

"Because we're both guys? Same sex couples are accepted practically everywhere, and screw whoever doesn't accept us."

"Listen–"

"It's social standards, isn't it? You can't be seen dating some working class salaryman?"

"Shuuzou."

Nijimura tensed. There went his given name again. He and the other were both catching their breaths. Though Akashi wouldn't look him in the eye back, Nijimura still looked at Akashi. He could see a hint of gold in the other's left eye before the younger boy closed his eyes with a deep breath. When Akashi opened them up and turned back to him, both irises were scarlet again. Akashi's irises weren't the only thing red about his eyes at the moment...

"I have the same illness as my mother," Akashi finally admitted. "That's why I'm here."

Nijimura's heart plummeted. If it's the same as his mother's... And what Akashi said to him that morning... "Oh my god..." Nijimura scrambled to sit beside Akashi again, wrapping his arms securely around the other.

Akashi leaned his head against Nijimura's shoulder. "My mother was weakening over the course of a few months before she was hospitalize, unlike my case," he started explaining. "I was there when blood came out when she had violent coughing fits as well." Akashi began shaking, burying himself more into Nijimura's embrace. "She didn't have much time after that before..." Akashi couldn't even finish the sentence. "I don't want to die..."

All Nijimura could do was hold onto Akashi. He felt he was completely useless. No, he really was completely useless. "Y-you... you can't just give up now," Nijimura started, words forming out of nowhere. "I know for a fact you're not one to roll over and take things as they seem. As long as you're breathing, you'll get through this." His words were the only thing he could offer, and it was up to Akashi to take them or not.

Akashi didn't respond right away, not that Nijimura could blame him.

"Hey, Akashi," Nijimura gently began. "Thanks for telling me. I know it was hard for you to say aloud."

Akashi finally pulled back at Nijimura's words to look at him. He mustered up a bittersweet smile. "Thank you for your words as well, Nijimura-san."

This time it was Nijimura who couldn't look back at Akashi, not with what he told him. Instead, he let his eyes close as he leaned his head against the other's. The two of them sat in silence once again, but it wasn't heavy this time. They were as comfortable as they could be given what had been said before, but comfortable nonetheless.

Nijimura was the first to move, though ever so slightly. He shifted so he could face Akashi a bit more, the other turning to look back at him. Akashi gave a curious look, but Nijimura then placed a chaste kiss on his head.

It took Akashi a moment to register what Nijimura had done, the other turning away a bit after pulling back. Akashi couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips as he saw the growing blush dusting Nijimura's cheeks. Looking back at Nijimura allowed Akashi to notice something in the corner of his eye. His own cheeks began to flush a bit as he also turned away. Neither could tell whose heart was beating harder.

With a silent breath, Akashi turned back. "Nijimura-san," he whispered.

Nijimura turned, caught in scarlet eyes drifting shut. His own eyes closed as he felt Akashi's soft lips press against his. There were no words in Nijimura's mind to describe the moment with it filled with the fact that he and Akashi were kissing.

When the two of them pulled apart, they both noticed how flushed they both were and simultaneously avoided each other's gaze. Nijimura pursed his lips a bit in his trademark scowl as Akashi only smiled, his hand gentle touching where his lips had been kissed.

"W-what was that for?" Nijimura lamely asked. He inwardly scolded himself for the stupid question.

"I thought that was what you were hoping for with..."

Nijimura instantly turned to Akashi with furrowed brows. He noticed Akashi pointing up. He then turned to the wreath he had hung on the wall above the bed.

"The wreath?" Nijimura questioned, looking back at Akashi, confused.

"I meant the mistletoe," Akashi clarified.

Nijimura's head shot back to the wreath with the extra little plant hanging in the middle of the ring. "What? That's not mistletoe."

Akashi stared back at Nijimura. "Yes, it is."

"No, it's holly."

"Nijimura-san, the leaves are round and the berries are white. It's mistletoe."

Nijimura looked back at Akashi with an incredulous look. Akashi only covered his mouth, this time to hide his laugh. When Nijimura scrambled off the bed to pull out an extra ornament left in the decoration box, Akashi's laugh grew.

" _That_ is holly, Nijimura-san," Akashi said, talking about the leafy decoration. This one had spiky leaves and the berries were red.

"Oh my god..." was all Nijimura could grumble, glaring at the holly in hand as he sat and slouched on the hospital bed again.

Akashi shifted to sit by Nijimura's side once more, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned his head on the other's shoulder again as he linked their arms, staring at the holly as well.

Nijimura rolled the end of the holly in his fingers, though his eyes were back on Akashi. He could tell he was growing tired again. Nijimura gave Akashi another chaste kiss on his head. "Hey," he started softly after Akashi glanced up at him, "you should probably rest up."

Akashi only closed his eyes once more. "And I suppose you should be heading out soon as well," he responded despite curling up more against the other.

Nijimura let out a breath, smiling endearingly down at Akashi. "I'll be here tomorrow. I swear."

Akashi pulled back, eyes slightly wider. His arm was still linked with Nijimura's though. He opened his mouth to respond, but the other cut him off.

"Don't you dare give me that 'Christmas is for family' crap," Nijimura instantly said. He smirked when Akashi closed his mouth. "I am going to be here with you tomorrow, end of story."

Akashi looked as though he wanted to retort, but only kept his mouth closed. He still allowed another small smile. "Understood," he softly responded.

Nijimura's smile grew when Akashi gave in.

"You should get going soon, Nijimura-san," Akashi started. "It's late and I wouldn't want you having trouble returning to your relatives' house."

"I'll be fine," Nijimura responded. "I mean, the streets are pretty clear and–" he turned to the window, stopping mid sentence. Akashi followed his gaze.

Out the window, flakes of white snow had begun fluttering down.

As if moving on their own, Nijimura's legs carried him over to the window. "Snow... in Tokyo..." Nijimura uttered in disbelief, looking out at the snow and lights from the streets below. He could just hear his siblings now.

"Will that be a problem for you?" Akashi asked.

Nijimura turned back to Akashi, seeing the other shakily standing to join him by the window. Going rigid for a moment when seeing Akashi struggling, Nijimura was instantly by his side again to help him to the sofa and window.

Akashi narrowed his eyes when being helped. "I'm not helpless, Nijimura-san."

"You're not quite well on your own either," Nijimura retorted, turning back to the winter view. Akashi did the same. The two of them were leaning against the back of the sofa. "These kinda things really makes things feel better, huh?" Nijimura somewhat quoted his sister, breaking the silence. He glanced to his side, seeing Akashi's head nodding in agreement.

Nijimura couldn't help but continue watching Akashi. It was like all those times back in junior high when his gaze dared to linger on his kouhai. And just like back then when Akashi turned his way, Nijimura would instantly turn away as if nothing happened and go on like usual.

"R-right, I should get going before the trains stop or something," Nijimura awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course," Akashi responded.

Nijimura then helped Akashi back to the hospital bed. Akashi situated himself nicely, swapping the sweater previously on the bed with his book on the counter beside him. Nijimura was grabbing his coat as he watched with an endearing gaze. He then headed back to Akashi's side and placed another chaste kiss on his lips. Though it was brisk, it was just as wonderful as their last kiss.

"You'll be alright. See you tomorrow?" Nijimura asked when pulling back. He marveled at the smile Akashi gave him.

"Yes. And tell your mother thank you for the sweater," Akashi responded as Nijimura headed out.

"Will do. Night, Seijuurou."

Nijimura beamed as Akashi's cheeks brightened a bit. "Good night, Shu... Shuuzou..."

Nijimura chuckled a bit on his way out, closing the door behind him. He didn't mind being called by his given name this time.

Nijimura passed by some of the nurses, saying more goodbyes and wishing them a Merry Christmas. He was definitely in a better mood, however he knew Akashi was still ill and, well... that sure wasn't great...

When Nijimura returned, the found the house dark except for the lights on the tree and the ones in the kitchen. Everyone was asleep. All but one. Nijimura's father had waited for his son to come home.

"You're still up?" Nijimura asked upon opening the door and shedding his outer layers.

"How is your friend?" Nijimura's father asked instead.

"He's fine," the younger of the two responded, helping himself to a sugar cookie he knew his siblings made as he entered the kitchen.

"You know I can tell when you're not being completely honest, son."

Nijimura sighed.

"He's the red haired vice-captain, isn't he?"

At his father's remark, Nijimura twitched and struggled to prevent the cookie he was eating from falling out of his hands. "What?" Nijimura shot, noticing the knowing smile his father gave him.

"Mothers aren't the only ones who know everything, Shuuzou," the older man measly said. "You used to talk so warmly about him back when you visited me."

"Yeah, okay, Dad," Nijimura indignantly grumbled. He let out another sigh. "Same guy..."

Nijimura's father frowned when his son's shoulders dropped. "Not well?"

Nijimura shook his head. "He said he has the same illness that took his mother's life. All we can do is hope for the best, right? But... it's kinda hard going through this again, you know, Dad?"

The older man ruffled his son's hair. All he could do now was offer a supportive smile. "So, tell me," he started, hoping to brighten up Nijimura's mood, "how did he like your decoration idea?"

Nijimura smiled at this. "I guess you can say he lit up like a Christmas tree. Don't worry; I'll take them down and return them later."

"Shuuzou, no one was worried about that," Nijimura's father responded. "You're going to see him again tomorrow?"

"That's okay, right?" Nijimura asked.

Nijimura's father offered another smile. "Fine by me, but I suggest after spending the morning with Shinju and Shouta. They want to be around their brother Christmas morning."

Nijimura chuckled. "Yeah, no problem."

"Come on; it's about time we both head to bed."

Nijimura nodded, agreeing as the both of them retired for the evening. They had another big day coming up.

Christmas morning started with Shouta jumping on Nijimura to wake him up. Nijimura groaned, wanting to roll over and sleep for another minute or 10, but his brother persisted. He was dragged to the living room by not only his younger brother, but sister as well.

The younger two tore through their presents. There wasn't too much considering they still had to fly back home to LA, but it was enough to fill them with joy. Right when they were about finished, their mother brought out three more gifts and handed it to the kids. Their annual Christmas sweaters.

When Nijimura looked down at his opened gift, he couldn't help but think about Akashi's reaction to his own sweater gift. He smiled at the navy sweater and the white snowman in the middle of it. He thanked his mother with the newfound appreciation, throwing the sweater on.

After their Christmas morning, Shouta dragged Nijimura and Shinju out into the snow. The boy had exploded when seeing the layers of snow that built up last night. Nijimura reasoned that he could play with the two of them for a bit before rushing off to see Akashi. He slightly regretted the decision though on his way to the hospital. Nijimura wasn't as fast as before when going to the hospital.

"This isn't fun anymore," Nijimura grumbled about the snow, slipping for the umpteenth time. At least he didn't fall this time and that the hospital was around the corner. He thanked the higher up beings when he entered the warmth of the hospital building.

Nijimura was just heading towards the elevators when a nurse recognized him.

"You're here for Akashi-kun, right?" the nursed asked after getting Nijimura's attention. When Nijimura nodded, the medic smiled. "He's actually in the rec room."

"There's a rec room here?" Nijimura disbelievingly asked as he followed the nurse.

The nurse nodded, explaining how they allowed patients to hang around with other patients there if they were well enough and such. It was helpful to some compared to being cooped up in their rooms.

Nijimura perked up. If Akashi was there instead of confide in his bed, then...

Nijimura quickened his pace when seeing the rec room. He turned into the large room, seeing it filled with a number of patients and their families. The room was also decorated for the holidays. The hospital must have done this for patients unable to return home for the holidays.

Nijimura scanned the room for Akashi until he spotted him at a worn piano, fingers dancing across the keys. Nijimura ignored the fact that the hospital had a freaking piano at the moment, more focused on how Akashi was out of bed. He took a few steps towards the other, but then noticed the occupants in the room were all entranced as they listened to the festive music Akashi beautifully played.

Akashi had looked so peaceful as he played until he glanced up and saw Nijimura. The calm look then lit up in his own way as the teen smiled at the other. Nijimura couldn't help but smile back. When Akashi finished the piece he was playing, everyone applauded. He nodded his head as thanks, standing to make his way to Nijimura. Only he was stopped by some of the audience.

Nijimura laughed a bit, overhearing some adults complimenting Akashi's piano skills and a few kids calling 'Sei-onii-chan!' When Akashi finally made his way over to him, Nijimura first noticed he was wearing his new sweater.

"It looks good on you, Sei," Nijimura complimented.

"Thank you," Akashi responded, smile still clear on his face.

"What are you doing out of bed though?" Nijimura asked, still fairly worried.

"I woke up feeling... well," Akashi answered. "I'm not quite sure myself, but I was able to actually walk without any need of assistants. They ran some tests on me this morning, but seeing as I'm doing better at the moment, my nurse let me out of my room."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nijimura double checked.

Akashi rolled his eyes. "My nurse is right over there in case anything happens," he pointed out. They turned and said nurse was watching them. She smiled and sweetly waved. The two of them waved back. "You don't need to worry about me so much, Shuuzou."

"Ungrateful brat," Nijimura grumbled through a smirk, flicking the other's forehead. "I can't help it, alright?"

Akashi didn't responded, rubbing his sore forehead.

"What about that whole piano thing? Why's there even one in here?" Nijimura looked incredulously at the instrument.

"It was donated a while back I believe," Akashi answered first. "Volunteers play once in a while here for the patients. I just happened to mess with some scores and everything else sort of happened." He gave a small laugh behind his hand at the look Nijimura gave him. "Shall we head back up?"

"Yeah, whatever," Nijimura grumbled. Though, he did take Akashi's hand in his as they made their way back to his room.

The two of them stayed hand in hand even after reaching Akashi's room. They sat together on the hospital bed, talking without much of a worry. Akashi asked about Nijimura's morning, and Nijimura asked about the whole 'Sei-onii-chan' thing with the kids in the rec room. Their conversation then traveled to their friends, what went on during their time apart, and even to the unusual snow fall.

"I'm glad that your head didn't 'crack wide open,' " Akashi said, quoting the words Nijimura used when telling him how he slipped on ice multiple times on the way over.

"Yeah, you and me both," Nijimura grumbled, rubbing the part of his head that made contact with the ground.

"Akashi-kun," one of the nursed called, popping his head through the door. Akashi and Nijimura turned to him, seeing the cheerful smile. "You have some more visitors." With that, he dismissed himself and the announced visitors came in: Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, and Momoi. They were bearing gifts.

"Hey, you're Tatsuya's friend," Kagami said.

"Woah, Nijimura-senpai really is here," Aomine called when seeing their old captain.

"Do you really think Tetsu-kun would lie about something like that?" Momoi reprimanded.

"Merry Christmas, Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko greeted.

"What are you all doing here?" Akashi asked.

"Visiting you, of course," Momoi answered with a sweet smile.

"Or would you rather we have left you two alone?" Aomine asked slyly, noticing the other two's still intertwined hands. Momoi smacked his arm for that.

"Merry Christmas, Akashicchi!" Kise suddenly came in, holding out his present for Akashi. "Woah, look at this place!" he added, noticing all the decorations. His enthusiasm halted for a moment when seeing everyone else as well. "Hey, I thought you all said you were busy."

"Weren't you, too?" Aomine asked.

"I made time for Akashicchi!" Kise responded, turning to the hospital patient. Doing so allowed him to notice Nijimura. "Nijimura-senpai!?"

"Hey, Kise," Nijimura greeted. "Excited as ever."

"Aka-chin," another voice drawled in. Murasakibara showed up with another gift in hand. He then looked around the room at all the occupants. "Eehhh? Was there supposed to be a party no one invited me to?"

"No, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko answered for him. "I was just on my way over when I ran into Kagami-kun when he was out with Alex-san and Himuro-kun. We then ran into Aomine-kun and Momoi-san in the lobby. Kise-kun happened to come in moments before you did."

"Oh," was all Murasakibara answered before turning to Akashi. He held his gift out. "Don't shake it, okay?"

Akashi smiled, receiving the gift. "Thank you."

"Wait, no! Open mine first!" Kise suddenly called, hopping over to Akashi and handing him his gift. "You'll like it the best!"

"Excuse you, I think he'll like mine best," Aomine argued. "He liked what I brought him best last time, didn't he?"

"Akashi-kun couldn't get out of bed," Momoi deadpanned. "How was he supposed to get the ball after shooting it through the hoop? That's the last time I let you pick the get well gift!"

"Wait, you all brought him other stuff?" Kagami asked, finally noticing the mini basketball hoop, _shogi_ board, books, and such.

"How are you feeling, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, the only one not a part of the group argument. He sat down next to Akashi as well.

"I'm feeling well today, Kuroko," Akashi answered.

"That's good to hear," Kuroko responded. The two of them shared similar smiles. He then turned to Nijimura. "I see Nijimura-senpai has been keeping you company. Did you put up all the decorations?"

"Guilty as charged," Nijimura admitted with a sheepish smile.

"That as well?" Kuroko asked, pointing to what he was talking about. He scooted to the side when Nijimura instantly scrambled to take down the mistletoe he accidentally put up yesterday and forgot to take down. Luckily for him, no one but Kuroko noticed.

"Akashi, is everything alright–?"

Finally, the last of the group made it. Midorima bolted in with a worried look on his face. He froze when seeing literally everyone else was there.

"Glad you made it," Aomine ironically said to the wide eyed, bespectacled teen.

"Why so hasty?" Kise asked.

"N-no reason," Midorima answered, pushing his glasses up in an excuse to cover his face. His father was Akashi's doctor and when he was called in suddenly, Midorima assumed something was wrong with Akashi and made his father bring him along. If something _was_ wrong, he didn't want to bring it up with everyone around.

"What's with the bell?" Kagami asked, pointing to what was in Midorima's hand.

"Akashi's lucky item for the day," Midorima answered, walking over to Akashi. Ever since Akashi was admitted to the hospital, Midorima made sure he had his lucky item everyday in hopes of getting better. Midorima placed the item on his friend's head: an elf hat. "Seasonal goods."

Akashi looked up at the green and red hat placed on his head indignantly as Nijimura broke into laughter, the only one brave enough to at the moment. "Looking very festive there, Sei," he teased. Akashi was covered in red and green from his green Christmas sweater to the red flannel pajama bottoms he happened to have on, and now the green and red striped elf hat. The red from his hair and eyes only added to the holiday look.

Akashi glared at Nijimura as he was still laughing. He shot it to Kuroko next, who dared to jingle the bell at the end of the hat. This made everyone else start laughing as well.

"Yes, yes, go ahead and laugh," Akashi calmly said, eyes drifting shut. When it opened, his left eye was gold. "I'll allow it for today." At this, everyone tensely stopped.

"Oh lighten up, Sei," Nijimura responded lightheartedly, wrapping his arms around Akashi's shoulders. He pressed a kiss next to that gold eye of his, making the other close it instinctively. "It's all for fun."

Akashi huffed a bit, arms crossed, but both eyes were red again. He started supporting a small smile as well. It grew into a light laugh when Kuroko jingled the bell once more, and the room starting to fill with laughter once again.

"Eh hem."

The laughter died down and everyone turned to the door. There stood Midorima's father, Akashi's doctor.

"Seijuurou, may I have a word with you please?"

The atmosphere turned heavy, but Akashi seemed to brush it off. "Of course," he responded as he put his gifts aside and stood confidently as before. He followed Dr. Midorima out, leaving everyone to stare amongst themselves.

"Dude, did your dad say thing to you?" Aomine instantly broke the silence with his question directed towards Midorima.

"Doctors cannot disclose their patients' conditions," Midorima answered, though it was clear he was irked about the rule as much as the others.

"How can he not tell you though!?" Kise whined. "You and Akashicchi are friends and he should know Akashicchi didn't tell us anything!"

"I suppose that's more reason why he didn't say anything about Akashi-kun," Momoi sadly said.

"Aka-chin's so cruel," Murasakibara huffed. "Not telling us anything..."

"He probably has his reasons," Kagami defended Akashi, though he himself sided with the other Miracles.

"Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko started, attention on their senpai. "You're not saying anything. Did Akashi-kun say anything to you?" This got everyone's attention.

"Damn it, Kuroko..." Nijimura grumbled under his breath. He looked around at all the intense stares, letting out a sigh afterwards. "Alright, he did," Nijimura confessed, but added when everyone began leaning in a bit for more information on their old captain, "but I'm not saying anything."

Groans and whines of complaints filled the room.

"How could you, Nijimura-senpai!?" Kise whined.

"Favoritism much?" Aomine grumbled.

"Wouldn't you hate it if we kept you out of secrets?" Momoi cried.

"Niji-chin's mean, too," Murasakibara pouted.

"And to think I thought it was a good thing you two got together again," Midorima added.

"I feel betrayed..." Kuroko commented.

Nijimura gave them all a look that easily read, ' _what the fuck?_ '

"Hey, hey, at least Akashi confided to _someone_ , right?" Kagami asked, coming to Nijimura's aid. Nijimura internally thanked the newest junior.

"Eh hem," another fake cough sounded through the room. The basketball junkies turned. There their main concern was, standing back at the door.

"What did Midorima's father say?" Kuroko asked for the group as Akashi reclaimed his previous spot.

"Well, first I would like to explain to you all why I'm here," Akashi started, everyone on high alert. He began explaining how he had the same illness as his mother, how it was most likely came from genetics. Everyone but Nijimura, having known already, expressed their worry and concerns, but Akashi measly held his hand up and silenced them all.

"Are you alright, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked more on his friend's mental state with the illness than physical.

"At first, I wasn't," Akashi answered. "I was fearing for my life, and I didn't want you all to either. But now," he smiled, taking Nijimura's hand, "the tests from this morning showed improvements."

"I'm so happy for you, Akashi-kun!" Momoi cried again, happy this time as her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank goodness," Midorima breathed, relieved to hear about his friend's improving health.

"Akashicchi! Don't scare us like that!" Kise cried as well, as teary eyed as Momoi.

"That means you'll be out of here in no time, right?" Aomine asked.

"It's impossible to imagine living without Aka-chin..." Murasakibara said sadly at the thought.

"It won't be necessary to imagine though," Kuroko reassured. "Things are beginning to look hopeful."

"Quite the Christmas miracle, huh?" Kagami rhetorically asked with a relieved laugh.

Akashi continued smiling as everyone spoke their relief now. He leaned into Nijimura's embrace when the other wrapped his arms around his shoulders again.

"I'll still be here for another day or so," Akashi said to Nijimura. "Incase there is a relapse. They still want to keep watch."

"That makes sense," Nijimura replied. "But still, no need to worry."

"More like less need to worry, but yes, I suppose so."

"Ne, ne, Aka-chin," Murasakibara interrupted. Akashi sat back up, staring back at his friend. "You should open my gift now."

Akashi chuckled. "Alright," he said, pulling the gift onto his lap again. He tore apart the gingerbread men wrapping paper and opened the box it had wrapped. Inside was a homemade cake decorated to look like a snowman's face. Akashi smiled endearingly, now knowing why Murasakibara wanted to open the gift right away. "Thank you, Murasakibara. Would you like to share this now?"

"If that's what Aka-chin wants," Murasakibara answered, though already pulling out paper plates and plastic utensils from the bag he brought along.

"Okay, I see cake," Aomine suddenly said, cutting into whatever conversation he and the others were having at the same time.

"Dai-chan, don't be rude," Momoi scolded. "That's Akashi-kun's present from Muk-kun."

"I don't mind sharing with everyone," Akashi said as Murasakibara brought the cake to a side table to split. "I'm sure there's enough to go around."

Murasakibara nodded. "It's vanilla."

Kuroko perked up like a puppy at the mention of his favorite flavor.

"Open mine next!" Kise called out.

Akashi started opening all the gifts everyone brought him: an elegant pocket watch from Kise, a snow globe with a golden king _shogi_ piece inside from Aomine, a group photo of everyone back in Teikou framed by a personalized picture frame from Momoi, and a music box that played his favorite classical piece from Kuroko. Midorima and Kagami claimed IOUs since they didn't have their gifts on them.

"Thank you all for the gifts," Akashi said. "And for actually taking time away from being with your families to be here. I apologize for not having anything in return for you all for today."

"I'm just happy you're happy, Akashicchi!" Kise happily said before turning a bit sheepish. "And, well, my sisters already had their own plans and I was left alone, so my parents let me come."

"You were a little preoccupied and held up," Aomine added, brushing the lack of gifts off. "Don't worry about it. And do you really think I can handle being with my folks all day?"

"Dai-chan and I explained a bit to our parents and they were happy to let us go. And he's right, Akashi-kun," Momoi agreed. "About the gift part. You just focus on getting better."

"No shame in IOUs..." Midorima said, though it was more for himself.

"My grandmother said she would 'kick me out of the house' if I didn't leave right away to visit. And you sharing what was wrong is gift enough," Kuroko sincerely said. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"That was sappy as fuck, Kuroko," Kagami said, on the receiving end of his friend's narrowed glare.

"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better reunion," Nijimura said to Akashi as an argument grew.

"Or a better Christmas?" Akashi suggested, watching as the argument immediately dispersed the second Murasakibara announced the cake was ready.

Nijimura surprised Akashi with another kiss on his lips since everyone's attention was on the cake. "Yeah, that too."

"Merry Christmas, Shuuzou," Akashi finally said.

"Merry Christmas, Seijuurou."

The old Teikou team plus Kagami lounged around the hospital room as they enjoyed the holiday cake. Murasakibara shared how he came to visiting Akashi, saying he just called out that he was going out and walked straight out the door. After that, the group opted to hear about their senpai's time in LA. As time pasted, everyone started leaving one by one, making plans to meet up for New Years.

First it was Midorima, who left with his father, then Kise, Murasakibara, and finally the four who came together leaving together. It was just Nijimura left with Akashi.

Nijimura opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kagami out in the hall with the others.

"Why didn't any of you react to Akashi and Nijimura's... lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Because that would be rude, Kagami-kun," Kuroko had answered.

"And no one was surprised," Aomine nonchalantly added. "It was more like 'finally something happened' with how they obviously acted in middle school."

Nijimura instantly closed the door, flushed. "Damn brats..."

"Obvious?" Akashi repeated to himself.

Nijimura just sighed, sitting back beside Akashi. He smiled when feeling the other's fingers intertwined with his again. "Should I start taking everything down?" Nijimura asked, talking about the decorations.

Akashi scanned the room for a moment. "Would it be a problem to leave them up for the rest of the evening?" he asked back.

Nijimura shook his head. "Not at all. Really livens up the place."

Akashi smiled at Nijimura, but it faltered for a moment. "You should be heading back soon as well."

"Y-yeah, I think my parents would want me back for dinner," Nijimura responded, smile dropping a bit as well. "I can come back afterwards."

Akashi shook his head. "It's alright. I'll be fine. I don't want you risking your head walking back and forth with the ice and snow."

Nijimura laughed a bit at the memory. "Well," he placed a kiss on Akashi's cheek, whispering in his ear, "you are definitely worth the risk."

Akashi tried to hide his smile, but he wasn't fooling Nijimura. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shuuzou."

Nijimura sighed. "Yeah, alright."

They shared another brisk kiss before Nijimura started heading out as well. He reassured Akashi that he'd at least message him with Akashi saying he'd look forward to it.

Akashi was alone again, but this time he didn't feel so isolated. His smile ever left his face. He decided to catch up more on his reading again for the remainder of the evening, sitting by the window. However, Akashi only looked out at the winter scenery, it beginning to snow a bit once more. He thought back to the memories he had made that day along with the memories he'd make in the future with Nijimura and his friends. Akashi was going to get well again no matter what.

Akashi had no idea how much time had past since he took his spot on the sofa until a knock could be heard on the hospital room door. He turned, eyes widening a bit when meeting with who opened the door and came in.

"Seijuurou..."

It was his father, back early from his trip.

Akashi noticed the dreadfully tired and anxious look on his father's face, then saw how it slowly filled with relief. Akashi smiled softly, standing when his father hesitantly neared him.

"Welcome back. Merry Christmas, Father..."

**Author's Note:**

> This also got mixed with “MY MOM KNITTED YOU A JUMPER”
> 
> Happy endings! Masaomi tried to get back to Tokyo the second he was told his son fell ill with the same illness that took his wife from him. He refused to let the same illness take his son away as well. Sadly, because of awful weather, Masaomi was stuck and couldn't get to Akashi. He stayed up with endless worry until they finally reunited and he found his son still with him.


End file.
